1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers and, more particularly, toward containers having plural segregated compartments.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers having segregated compartments are known in the art. Such containers include those having an inner container and an outer container, wherein the inner container has a rim that rests on the mouth of the outer container.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,689 teaches a baby bottle assembly having an outer bottle, an inner bottle, and a sealing assembly. The outer bottle includes an open mouth, and the inner bottle has a flange or rim that rests on the open mouth of the outer bottle. The sealing assembly includes a nipple base that is compressed between a sealing nut and the outer bottle mouth and the inner bottle rim. In use, the nipple and sealing nut are removed from the outer bottle, the inner bottle is taken out of the outer bottle and the contents of the inner bottle is poured into the outer bottle. Thereafter, the nipple and sealing nut are reinstalled on the outer bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,443 teaches a method for mixing and storing two substances in a container, wherein the container includes an outer bottle and an inner bottle that are affixed to one another by means of a plurality of support arms. The arms extend between a lip of the outer bottle and the lip or rim of the inner bottle. Hence, the inner bottle is affixed to the outer bottle and cannot be removed therefrom. The construction of the ′443 bottle permits shipping of two different materials in the outer bottle, and subsequent mixture of the materials within the outer bottle following removal of a seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,295 teaches another container having a pair of segregated compartments. A cap seals the individual compartments. It is noted that the compartments cooperate to define a unitary structure insofar as the inner compartment is not removable from the container.
There exists a need in the art for a method and device for shipping different substances in a single container, wherein the different substances may be separately accessed by the user. There further exists a need in the art for a method and device whereby dray substances may be shipped in a container holding a liquid, without being damaged or moistened by the liquid.